<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Little Secrets by GreedSpeaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198290">Three Little Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedSpeaks/pseuds/GreedSpeaks'>GreedSpeaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flight Rising, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Izuku is a dad now, Surprisingly not crack, fae dragons, kidnapping (much later), more to be added - Freeform, no betas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedSpeaks/pseuds/GreedSpeaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FrxBNHA crossover where the arcanist accidently makes a rift (because of course he does) to the BNHA world and izuku as a pro hero finds one of these rifts and 3 fae eggs come out of it and he is now a father of 3 fae girls he has to keep a secret. (his mom is their babysitter). While keeping ofa a secret. and being a dad for the first time while not letting anyone he IS A DAD, especially one of three dragons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izuku and his three daughters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rifts and Eggs part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www1.flightrising.com/den/476347/1922924?name=&amp;type=undefined</p><p>^to Izuku’s little dragon children.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with an emergency call to a forest.</p><p> </p><p>A rift somehow opened, no one knew how or why. Izuku was supposed to be there in case it was a ploy for a villain attack. One hour, two, then five. Nothing happened. Izuku was the only one left at the scene. Call it intuition, but he knew something was going to happen. <br/><br/></p><p>Three hours later in the middle of the night and in front of a very tired Izuku, it spit out three small eggs the size of chicken eggs. One was cyan with electricity crackling visibly inside it, The second was a round purple orb with two pink rings around it with stars on its shell, Third was a plain light green egg that looks slightly like a fish egg.</p><p>Izuku automatically scooped them up and headed home with them. He’d call someone about them in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rifts and Eggs part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile, The arcanist fucks up because of course he does.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arcanist’s newest project had brought concerns to the other deities especially when he asked for two eggs from the other deities. Plaguebringer, in hopes that it would strengthen their flight have him one. And Stormcatcher humoring him gave one as well. The arcanist was not heard from for months afterward until his motives where known.</p><p>A giant green portal opened up in his flight alerting the other gods in a panic. The arcanist in front of it with three eggs in hand, two that where given to him, and one of his own.</p><p>“You three will do great things and go to a place no dragon has been to before, I only hope you survive.” He says before tossing them in gently into rift.</p><p> </p><p>And they where gone from sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hatching and Hatchlings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>B<br/>Babeys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku woke three hours later to his bedroom door being open. He became a light sleeper due to his line of work. Who could even be here? Or find him in that matter? Only his mother and closest friends knew where he lived. His rose from his bed and saw a small winged reptile on the doorknob. It fell on the floor with a plop. It seemed unharmed. How did it even get here? He wondered. Oh. <em>The eggs.</em></p><p>He scooped up the small whatever it was and rushed to his couch, where he left them. And sure enough the one that crackled with electricity was cracked and empty. How was he going to explain this? He turned around to go grab his phone when a crack was heard. He did a 180 back to the couch. The one with stars in it was hatching. A small head poked out and looked at him with big eyes.</p><p>His heart melted. <br/>These things where just babies weren’t they? And clearly intelligent to have one open his door. He couldn’t turn them in. They where his responsibility, he took them in the first place, he reasoned with himself. And that was that. <br/><br/></p><p>He would have to get help though. He scooped up the other one and sat next to the unhatched egg on the couch. He’s at least wait till morning to call his mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I might update this fic almost daily. Because I love it.<br/>Also izuku’s kids again:<br/>https://www1.flightrising.com/den/476347/1922924?name=&amp;type=undefined</p><p>They are in order of eldest to youngest</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Concerns and Fatherhood part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleeping children and a phone call!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no self control, and sometimes that’s a good thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two eventually fell asleep in his arms, he however could not. He had a surge of protectiveness that lasted throughout the night and most of the morning. And as much as he wanted and needed to call his mother, he couldn’t. These where newborns and need as much sleep as they could get, he didn’t want to be the one to wake them up. So he sat there for hours. Just looking at them in wonder, and thinking of names for them.</p><p>After a few more hours the older one (even if it was probably only by a few minutes) woke up, blinking it’s cyan eyes. They poked their sibling curiously, waking them up too. Their eyes where pink.</p><p>Izuku sighed a tired one of relief and put them on the couch carefully, they where no bigger than a mug each. But that can’t stop them from getting in trouble. He couldn’t help but worry about the unhatched one, but maybe it’s just younger than the other two?</p><p>He made his way back to his room and picked up his phone, he hoped he wasn’t waking her up, but then again it’s 6 in the morning. He dialed her number and after a few seconds there was an answer.</p><p>“Izuku?”</p><p>“Hey mom. Uh I have a question..”</p><p>“Do I need to come over?”</p><p>Right to point, he sighed and answered with a yes. And the call ended. Now to explain this to his mother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>